


Let's Marry At The Space Station!

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, this is the 5th time ive uploaded this because AO3 hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

_Dear NASA,_

_My name is Luciel (707) Choi. My datemate and I have been having thoughts about marriage._

_We would be honored if you would send us into space so that we may be wed at the space station._

_We have put a lot of thought into it and our friend has lots of money, so it will not be a problem._

_I eagerly await your reply._

_Sgined, 707._

 

_Dear Luciel (707) Choi,_

_Thank you for sending your email. After much thought we must sadly say that we are not allowed to_

_send people into space to get married. No matter how much money. Please tell your partner that we are_

_sorry. It takes training to go to space. And we do not believe the government would be happy that_

_we sent people up into space just to get married._

_We apologize, NASA._

 

  Luciel and [M/C] have been dating for about a year now. They had always joked about getting married at the space station, even before they where dating. Even though it was only a joke, he figured he might as well try. So he shot NASA an email. He was honestly bummed that they wouldn't send him into space. It has been one of his dreams since he was a little kid. But hey, at least they replied. [M/C] was at Yoosung's house playing video games so he just sent them a message telling them the sad news.

  'Hey babe, I emailed NASA asking if we could get married at the Space Station... They said no... :(' He had just put his phone down to pick it right back up when the notification went off saying that he got a reply.

  'No you didn't. Even if you did they wouldn't answer lol.' They had replied. Luciel felt a little hurt, but not too much. He did like to pull pranks on the other RFA members a lot, so he understood why they would be skeptical.

  'Did to. I'll show you when you get home.' He didn't really expect [M/C] to reply, they had never been one for talking, only joining in on the conversation now and again. He didn't mind though, he could sit with in silence for hours. Just feeling the heat from their body on his, running his hand through their hair. It was quite calming after a long day of hacking away on his laptop. He didn't really know when [M/C] would be getting home, but he hoped it would be soon. He missed them. Also he wanted to prove that he did in fact Email NASA and that they did (surprisingly) reply. It was already 6pm, so he figured they would get home in the next hour or so.

  [M/C] arrived back at the house around 6:45, and the first thing they did was kiss Luciel on the cheek. "So," they started, "Please show me the emails that you sent to NASA. I would love to see them." Luciel noticed a hint of sarcasm in their voice.

  "I will, and don't you for one second think that I faked the emails," He jokingly warned. He knew [M/C] would believe him. [M/C] giggle a little bit. Oh how he loved to hear her laugh. It sounded like an angel. 

  He pulled up the emails and read them out loud, sighing a little when he got to the end of the reply. "See? We can't get married at the space station. Maybe if I had said please..." 

  "Huh, you really did ask them," [M/C] looked over at Luciel and saw his little pout. "Aw did you really think that they would say yes?" They asked, they thought it was cute how he pouted. 

"Well, no, but I'm still upset..." He said as he closed his laptop and stood up. He took [M/C]'s face in his hands and kissed them. 

  [M/C] laughed again, "Aw, we don't have to get married at the space station. We can get married where ever and it would still be the best day of my life!" 

  Luciel looked at them and grinned, "Really?" He would love to get married to them. They would be his and he would be theirs forever. [M/C] Choi... What a beautiful name that would be for them. "Hmmm... That's not a bad idea... I do think I look very good in a dress..." They both laughed.

  "Seven, I thought we agreed I would get to wear the dress," [M/C] joked, they loved joking around with Luciel. They also enjoyed calling him by his nick name.

  Luciel laughed some more, "Okay okay, we can both wear a dress! Come on, let's go get married right now!" With that he picked [M/C] into his arms and ran them into their shared room, laughing the whole way.


End file.
